1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices of the type designed to aid survivors of aircraft crashes by aiding rescue personnel searching for such downed aircraft in their efforts to visually locate such aircraft, and more particularly relates to an apparatus for effecting the expulsion of a highly visible substance from the aircraft once it is on the ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A search of the patent literature has indicated that an apparatus having the desirable features of the present invention has not heretofore been known or suggested.